POURQUOI ?
by BakaOniisan
Summary: Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé ce que pouvaient penser nos héros face au terrible ennemi qu'est l'Inconnu? Moi si, et je vais vous dire ce que pouvait ressentir notre cher Ventus avant l'affrontement.


Titre : Pourquoi ?

Fandom: Kingdom Heart

Genre: Humour/Parodie

Rating : K+

Ce qui apparait entre parenthèses sont mes commentaires inutiles.

Attention ! Il y a un peu de spoil dans cette fic. Ah, il y a aussi une astuce pour le jeu Kingdom Heart Birth By Sleep pour le combat contre les Vestiges de Vanitas.

-Pfiuu, c'était un combat très dur, qui aurait cru qu'il suffisait de deux techniques tornades puis un coup de ma Keyblade pour en finir avec les Vestiges de Vanitas… parfois, je m'épate moi-même ! se dit le jeune Ventus, car en effet ce dernier sortait tout juste d'un terrible face à face contre les Vestiges de Vanitas. Tiens ! La Contrée du départ est accessible, si je m'en souviens bien il y a des coffres que j'ai oublié d'ouvrir, non ?

L'apprenti Keyblade Master réfléchit un moment avant de décider d'y aller jeter un coup d'œil lui-même. Il s'approcha du monde et atterrit là où Aqua leur avait offert les éclaireurs, à Terra et lui. Ven voudrait revenir ici avec ses deux amis…

- Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois trouver ces trésors… !

Ventus sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et fit face à un homme vêtu de noir qui lui tournait le dos.

-Qui es-tu ?

L'homme se retourna, fixa le jeune homme et tendis une main vers lui.

-Quoi ? Tu veux de du fric ? Euh…j'en ai plus…c'est ça… (Note : la main de l'Inconnu est tendue vers le bas)

Des éclairs commencèrent à jaillir autour de la main tendue.

-J'ai tout gâché pour des 'becs…c'est ça…

Et un sabre lumineux ressemblant à une aiguille d'horloge fit son apparition dans la main de l'homme. Puis un autre sabre dans l'autre main.

-Aaaaaaah ! D'accord, d'accord ! J'ai les munnies !... Fais chier…tu veux combien ? Râla Ventus en sortant son porte-monnaie.

L'Inconnu se mit en position de combat.

-Eh merde ! C'est une baston qu'il veut, pas mon argent !...POURQUOI ?

Et le jeune homme fit apparaître son arme à son tour et se prépara pour la baston. « Il a l'air costaud… Mais bon, j'ai vaincu les Vestiges de Vanitas, il ne doit pas être si difficile, ça se trouve je l'aurai déjà battu avant même d'avoir pu dire « ouf ». » (HAHAHAHAHA !... désolé -_-'). Les deux adversaires se fixèrent un instant et le mystérieux inconnu chargea d'un coup vers notre héros qui n'avait rien vu venir et qui se prit un combo de 22 coups dans la figure (oui, oui, son combo le plus long c'est 22 coups ! En plus avec une PUTAIN de force !).

-Aïe ! Aïe ! Aaaïe ! Heureusement que mes capacités : Dernière force et Dernière chance sont activées. Aïe ! Aaaaaïe !

L'Inconnu s'écarta et Ventus fit rapidement un Soin X sur lui-même. L'homme vêtu de noir transforma ses sabres en une lance et fonça d'une vitesse digne d'un hérisson bleu, sa lance pointée vers l'avant heurtant le garçon durant sa course. Ventus se retrouva au sol, il s'empressa de prendre un élixir et fixa l'homme noir qui n'était plus un mais cinq.

-De keuwaaa ? C'est la dernière fois que j'achète un élixir, maudit Mog ! Il aurait pu me dire qu'il y avait de l'alcool là-dedans.

-…, dirent les Inconnus avant de charger vers lui et de commencer à le tabasser le pauvre blond.

-Maman ! Au secours ! Pitié ! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre gosse qui veut aider ses amis ! POURQUOI ? Pitiééééééé !

Mais les hommes ne montrèrent aucune pitié envers le gamin. Quand les clones disparurent Ven utilisa Soin X et décida d'y aller bourrin (mauvaise idée), il réussit néanmoins à lui faire subir un combo. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme arrête le temps à la fin du combo pour le remonter et se guérir du dernier coup subi.

-Enfoiré ! gueula Ventus.

-…, fut la remarque constructive de l'homme mystérieux.

L'Inconnu sauta et envoya une attaque en forme de X qui se dirigea droit sur le blond. Ven se prit l'attaque en plein fouet, ne lui laissant qu'un misérable point de vie.

-AAAAAAAH ! Mes Soins X sont en train de se recharger et je n'ai plus d'élixir ! chiala Ventus.

L'homme en noir chargea vers lui et l'acheva d'un coup de sabre.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX «Continuer » xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ventus se retrouva dans l'espace sur sa Keyblade « J'ai eu chaud… Il est puissant ce gars…. Je vais m'entraîner et j'aurai ma vengeance.». Et depuis ce jour, Ventus s'entraîna dur dans l'arène des mirages et monta jusqu'au niveau 58. Il retenta sa chance contre l'Inconnu mais… il se fit poutrer encore une fois.

Ventus arrivera-t-il à vaincre l'Inconnu ?

Arrivera-t-il à retrouver ses amis ?

Pourquoi ressemble-t-il à Roxas ?

Terra aime-t-il Aqua ?

Aqua aime-t-elle avoir de gros nichons ?

L'auteur commence-t-il à faire chier ses lecteurs avec ces questions stupides ?

Avez-vous vu le spoil ? (Pas moi)

Vous ne le saurez jamais.


End file.
